Talk:Old Gods
I tried to split the article into general information - the mages of the Imperium worshiped the Old Gods, saw them as dragons, and they supposedly taught humans magic - and what the Chantry teaches - that the Maker tossed them underground and that the Archdemons are Old Gods. Maria Caliban 06:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) * this article is going to present problems, there is no proof of any of these things. No proof that the old gods are anything more than dragons once worshipped, or that they are even archdemons. Everything that is known is speculation within the universe ralok 14:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) **I agree with Ralock. The major difference between the DAO universe and other fantasy universes is that with regards to the various religions of Thedas it is uncertain as to whether their claims are at all true or if their gods even exist at all. In the game, even those who believe in the Chantry and the Maker say that the invasion of the Golden City by the Magisters might merely be an allegory for sin. We should be careful to differentiate between what is known for certain and what is speculation or belief. --Scyld 22:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Razikale Perhaps it should be of note that just as Dumat refers to Dumah, the angel of silence, so, most likely, does Razikale refer to Raziel, the angel of mysteries. 02:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Bleaky Razikale potentially becoming a Brood Mother? There is no information pointing to that, there are no dragon broodmothers or dragon darkspawn. A female bear doesn't become a bereskan broodmother.-- (talk) 11:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Olds Gods as a reference Seems rather plausible Old Gods does not refer to anything. Its very generic for a fantasy setting, especcially when reliion is invovled heavily. Just pointing this out. --Miumaru (talk) 05:45, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Blight theory Well, it would be kind of weak if there were "just" two more Blights, from a story perspective anyway. So I'm thinking BioWare will have one huge Blight with the last two Old Gods, which threatens all of Thedas instead of only Ferelden. Thoughts? One question I have is why the Grey Wardens don't look for the Old Gods themselves instead of just letting them show up Blight after Blight. To me it seems awfully irresponsible to keep letting the darkspawn numbers swell in a cycle. I know if I was a Grey Warden, I would be trying to prevent the Blight before it ever starts. I think that the article is wrong about the number of possible blights. After all, Urthemiel still exists as Morrigan's child, so there are actually at least THREE potential blights. Is there any info pointing to the possibility of a human archdemon? No, I dont think Morrigan's child will be archdemon, I prefer think he/she just a normal child. We don't know archdemon is the old gods or just some ancient dragons. And if they not old gods, we have no idea how many potential blights. There is more to Thedas than blights. The universe in which Thedas is in has great potential for story and conflicts, I would go as far as to say that you could make perfectley good games in the Dragon age universe without any mention of blights, darkspawn or grey wardens..Gdubs References Your references/sources don't seem to work, they link to "page cannot be found". Referring to old gods as male in ann the old god pages including the last two that havent become archdemons their descriptions dipect them as brothers. this would be a small edit but in the DA universe all High dragons are female. Male dragons stop their growing process at the drake stage and have stubs and never grow larger than that now if bioware were to come up with a male dragon then fine, but until then i think we should refer all the old gods as females or sisters so to speak *I believe we should not do so, the Old Gods are evidently beyond the regular laws of Dragons, Dumat has been able to gift boons and powers to individuals even though he's dead. Urthemiel, in texts, has been referred to as he. I believe, we should not judge the Old Gods, regardless if it is via limitations of others of their cousin species or the examples of the Archdemons. There is more to the Old Gods than we have seen yet, let us find out what unknown connection they have to the Maker, before we make such harsh decisions. - Hubris 22:38, September 12, 2012 (UTC) **Agree that we should not make this uniform change without more information. Technically speaking, I don't think we know if the Old Gods are High Dragons. It could be in fact that the Old Gods are unique and the only male dragons of that stature. Perhaps more info will be revealed through the new comics. --R2sMuse (talk) 23:20, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Legacy In Legacy, is it revealed that the old Tevinter Magisters heard the voices of the old Gods, similar to the way that the Darkspawn hear them preceding and during Blights. Corypheus says that Dumat, whilst dreaming in the Fade, lead the Magisters to the Golden City, thus creating upon their arrival both the Black City and the darkspawn from the corruption within themselves. After returning as a darkspawn and beginning the First Blight, the Magisters—or, at least, Corypheus—felt the Old Gods betrayed them for the apparent nonexistence of the Golden City, and the "lie" of their promised rule over it. That has a lot of problems, doesn't it? As far I know, nowhere in Legacy does it say that the Tevinter Magisters hear the voices of the Old Gods similar to how Darkspawn hear Archdemons. For one, there was no mention of "song" with regards to Dumat. It was said, however, that 'Magister darkspawn' emit a similar song to the darkspawn around them. Secondly, I don't recall the fade being mentioned by Corypheus, other than its obvious connection with the Black City. It is also still up for debate whether the Golden City was ever actually golden. Does Corypheus really feel betrayed? Maybe, I'd say he mostly doesn't understand, and wants to hear an explanation from Dumat. He still worships him, however. So yeah, perhaps someone could rewrite that paragraph to have fewer assumptions? Aulis -- (talk) 17:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC)